


Deserve

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So Jack is physically about 18 years old. His voice is mature, Tooth and her babies all fawn over him (well, his teeth) and if Bunnymund is 6"1 (not counting his ears) then Jack is 5"9 or thereabouts. But he’s still rather young looking, isn’t he? And he must still be at least 200 years younger than most of the Guardians, and probably many more centuries younger than Pitch.So I want these two starting a relationship, pre, post or even during the movie canon. But Pitch is wary at first because Jack is so young looking. He tries to sort of keep things platonic, even though he’s blatantly in love with the young spirit. Youth is certainly not something he’s attracted to sexually, but he is attracted to Jack. Jack is nervous and inexperienced but eager in that teenage way, and when he learns of the reason for Pitch’s restraint, he can only offer his own desire for Pitch and the reassurance that he knows about sex and believes that he has matured mentally as time has gone by. (This doesn’t have to be about them leaping into sex...[cut for length]"No bonuses. Mostly Pitch being like “nothing nice ever happens to me” and Jack letting him know that he’s not a fan of his self-denial.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 41
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/2/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "It can be about them having a romantic relationship, too.)
> 
> Basically, the two deal with the issue maturely and it’s all going well until…
> 
> …the Guardians (or one of them, Bunnymund or Sandy preferably) learn of the two’s relationship, they are concerned. Jack tells them it is not their business and (if this is before the movie) asks why they care. 
> 
> Bonus/optional:
> 
> 1\. The Guardians perhaps attempt to find evidence that Jack is only 16 physically or something but of course Tooth knows that’s not true.  
> 2\. North attempting some kind of sex education talk with Jack.  
> 3\. (If pre-movie) Bunnymund had actually assumed Jack was older than 18, having never seen him up close, and so he freaks out quite a lot.  
> 4\. Sandy being the most rational, probably having known Pitch the longest, but everyone misunderstanding his calming intentions.5. Someone kind of going the opposite direction and demanding Pitch marry Jack to protect his honour.
> 
> If there’s sex, I do not mind who tops (in fact, neither should have to exclusively) but I do like bottom!Jack. Damn my insatiable sizekink."

If Jack had been a creature of living ice, Pitch would have embraced him, have let himself be frozen, with no hesitation. If Jack’s transformation into a winter spirit had given to him fragments of the forms of arctic foxes, polar bears, snowshoe hares, Pitch wouldn’t have thought twice before sinking his hands into thick fur, before baring his throat to sharp white teeth, baring his back to fierce long claws.  
  
But Jack was neither elemental nor animal. Despite all his icy pallor, his form was undeniably human, even more human than Pitch’s, and so, so young.  
  
Though eons spent living apart from all the business of humanity had left Pitch unfamiliar with the means by which humans could guess the ages of strangers, Jack’s slight form and smooth skin made Pitch uneasy, unsure if he should desire Jack’s body with all the rest of him. The reckless joy, the bravery, the power, the emotions never hidden any deeper than his skin—these were aspects of Jack safe to love, but, ah! They could never be touched, save through his beautiful-too-beautiful-boyish form.  
  
Jack laughs and leans against Pitch’s arm, as he has done so often, and Pitch goes utterly still. Too much, it is too much now! Soon he must forbid Jack from touching him at all, and yet he cannot help but lean towards him at this moment. How wondrous, to be touched solidly, without fear! He wants more, he wants all, there will never be enough.  
  
The strength of his wanting convinces him. Jack is not for him, and he must tell him, so he will understand why they must not continue so close.  
  
He leans away from Jack. “You must not do such things,” he begins, and at once Jack laughs at the seriousness of his expression.  
  
“Such things? Like what? Spend time with you? Laugh? Touch you?”  
  
“Touch me, Jack,” Pitch says.  
  
“All right,” Jack says with a grin, and pulls Pitch into a bear hug.  
  
“No!” Pitch sputters, struggling out of Jack’s embrace. “I meant that is what you must _not_ do.”  
  
“Why not? I want to—I—thought you wanted me to.”  
  
“Pitch closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I do want you to. But not in a way that is right, between us.” He looks away from Jack, out into the night. “I desire you, Jack. As a lover. I know this is not what you intended from our companionship, and I know it is wrong. Unfortunately it seems I am always destined to desire what is ill, and what I cannot have.”  
  
“Is loving me really so horrible?” Jack asks, his voice tight.  
  
“When I offer the love—if love it is—then…Jack, do you not see?”  
  
“Is it because I’m a Guardian? We all make our own decisions, you know.”  
  
“I wasn’t even thinking of that,” Pitch says with a grimace. “In this, though, they would be right to stop me.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Why? Jack, why are you not repulsed? Why are you not disgusted that I want you, young as your body is?”  
  
“Ah. That.” Jack nods and looks away. “Probably because it’s hard to think of a body as young when I’ve had it for three hundred years.” Pitch doesn’t say anything. “This body—my body—isn’t a child’s, Pitch.”  
  
“How old were you when you died?” Pitch asks.  
  
Jack moves so he can force Pitch to meet his eyes. “I don’t remember. But I’m a lot older now.” He smiles. “I’m not the Guardian of innocence or ignorance, Pitch. And you’re not the only one who wants.”  
  
“I—indeed,” Pitch stammers as Jack takes his hand. “Wait! No, this only raises more objections! How can I be sure you’re making rational choices if you want me?”  
  
Jack holds his hand tighter as his smile softens. “If I try to answer all your arguments, we’ll never get anywhere. If you can’t believe you deserve what you want, maybe you think I do, at least?”  
  
“Of course!” Pitch says.  
  
“Good.” Jack pulls Pitch closer. “So how about you stop frowning and start kissing me like you want to?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr: 
> 
> marypsue said: I am officially rescinding Pitch’s title. You can’t be Nightmare King and this much of a drama king at the same time. That’s just too much royalty for one person.


End file.
